Last Pieces
Last Pieces '''is the 13th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe'' UltiVerse: Why, why did you show me this? What does it mean? Eon: As you said I have changed UltiVerse: What do I do now? Eon: Someone is coming, I'm sorry, Ulti. He Blows up Ulti's ship. Eon: Don't trust anyone! NegaBoost (To him self): It's time to end this, Ulti! He gets in the ship NegaBoost: We have to got to Kinet! UltiVerse: Why? NegaBoost: I have a Meeting. UltiVerse: What do I do? NegaBoost: You just stay on the ship, okay? NehgaBoost walks into a big building. inside the building, we see him and Dark Essence NegaBoost: What do you want, Ahmad? Dark Essence: I told you, my name is Dark Essence, Speedair. NegaBoost: Yeah, yeah! Meanwhile, Ulti sneaks on of the ship UltiVerse: No way I'm letting this meeting pas by. He gets to the door. he peaks. He sees Dark Essence UltiVerse: Who's that? NegaBoost: Yeah, I will Kill him! UltiVerse: Kill who? Dark Essence: Do it, or else. NegaBoost: Or Else what? Dark Essence: You will pay same as Dark Mazeroid! UltiVerse: Who are they talking about? Dark Essence: Looks like we have a visitor! NegaBoost: time to end this, Ulti! NegaBoost's visor closes. He becomes more human-like. his clothes become knight-like and a purple aura glows around him until he becomes Speedair. Speedair: Sword! A sword flys right into his hand. Speedair aims and strikes right in to Ulti's Core. Speedair: See you in Hell! Ulti turns in to liquid and his eyes disappear. ''Theam Song'' The episode starts with Dark Essence and Speedair in a ship. Dark Essence: Good Job, Reo! Speedair: Hey, Ulti's gone! and the plumbers are right in front of us, so all we have to do is defeat them. Dark Essence: In front of us? The ship stops. Dark Essence and Speedair get out. Arnux is standing on his ship. Arnux: Dark Essence! Dark Essence: Arnux! Speedair: You know that guy? Dark Essence: He's From Dimension 51 as well. Speedair: I Thought it was inescapeable. Dark Essence: He didn't escape. He was my lackey. Speedair: Realy? Arnux: If you two are done talking, maybe we can get to bussines. Dark Essence smiles. Arnux reaches for his guns. Dark Essence shoots a dark energy ball at Arnux, but Arnux reflects. Speedair: How did he do that? Dark Essence: I might have left him with a dark powerful armor. Arnux: You did! Arnux shoots lasers at him, but he misses. Dark Essence takes out his Dark Star Saber. Arnux takes out his sword. Everything stops Narrator (UltiVerse): Ah come one! Swords, again? Don't they have any other weapons like axes or staffs? I can't belive this. Everything unstops. Arnux and Dark Essence attack each other, and the Dark Star Saber instantly shatters Arnux's sword. Speedair is holding Ulti's core in his hand. Speedair (To him self): What should I do with this? Balck Scythe appears Black Scythe: Souvenir? Speedair: Great idea. Meanwhile, Dark Essence is about to kill arnux Dark Essence: Goodbye, Arnux! Black Scythe: No! He flys in front of Arnux and Dark Essence strikes him with his sword. Dark Essence: Bry?! I'm Sorry! Black Scythe: Me too... NOT! Black Scythe morphs back in to Ulti. Ulti has a new appearance. Ulti Shoots and electric blast at Dark Essence, which makes him fly away. Black Scythe teleports in. Black Scythe: Speedair! What's going on? Speedair: That Ploymorph desquised him self as you and protected Arnux. Oh and Arnux is from Dimension 51 too, he was Ahamd's lackey. Black Scythe: Oh! Anyways the mission is finished. Speedair: Great! Hey, Dark Essence! The Mission is finnished. We can leave now. UltiVerse: What mission? Ulti turns to a giant black spaceship hovering above. UltiVerse leaps into the air to get on it, but the ship blasts him off. Dark Essence: Excellent! Now we just need to get Night Demon and Dark Falcon. He, Speedair and Black Scythe teleport in the ship. Right before the ship goes into Hyperspace, Ulti shoots acid at the end of the ship. UltiVerse: Where did they go? Arnux: I Have no idea. UltiVerse: I didn't ask you? Arnux: You heard? UltiVerse: Every single word. Arnux: I'm sorry! UltiVerse: Rook Blonko, can you track them? Rook: Surely! Ulti and Rook enter the ship. Inside the ship. Rook goes to the computer. Rook: They have gone your home planet Viscosia UltiVerse: What? Go After them! Rook: On it. He activates the ship and it leaves. The ship arrives outside viscosia. They see Multiple Highbreed ships. Rook: Oh no! UltiVerse: What has happened here? ''THE END''''' Characters *UltiVerse *Magister Arnux *Rook Blonko (First Appearance) Villains *Dark Essence *Speedair *Black Scythe (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54